


Landfall

by WildandWhirling



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, Guilt, Lovers To Enemies, Pre-Canon, They were dating pre-canon okay?, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/pseuds/WildandWhirling
Summary: She doesn't expect Wash.





	Landfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



> So, I heard you wanted pain? Anyway, these two totally dated pre-canon and I need more content for this in my life. So I decided to create it.

She has a mission: Get in, get what they came for, and get out. She does that, she gives Sienna the life she deserves. 

 

The life she never had as a kid. 

 

She doesn’t expect Wash. Wash with her brown eyes that are too soft beneath the kilo of eyeshadow for the rap sheet she has, Wash who fiddles with her hands when they talk and pretends she doesn’t, Wash who spends hours showing her around the colony and who deserves better than being Taylor’s lacky. 

 

She’s suspicious of anything that’s handed to her on a plate, and this is too  _ good _ . She knows it’s all going to go up in smoke anyway, so why bother? 

 

But Wash sticks around, with her smile that she only puts on when she’s off duty and her habit of leaning in Mira’s doorway when she’s asking a question and her lips that part nicely for hers and her habit of brushing her hair back when she thinks Mira’s sleeping and the black flannel jackets she wears loose over her tank tops, and she forgets about it for a little while, until she remembers Sienna and the guilt creeps in. 

 

Sometimes, she considers telling her, imagines them together on a team before she kills it. 

 

She works better alone. 

 

All she needs is her daughter. 

 

It’s a relief when it comes out, almost. Nothing to hide now. No secrets. No pretending. This is what always had to happen, anyway. 

 

“So, was it all a lie?” Wash asks, teeth gritted, gun aimed squarely at her chest, body rigid even though her voice wavers. 

 

Mira says the kindest thing she can, looking her in the eye, “I expected better from Taylor’s lapdog.” 

 

In the torchlight, those brown eyes harden. 

 

Good, she decides, no going back now. 


End file.
